


Just Another Romance Story

by zoeymarina



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, theres more side characters but i didn’t feel like tagging them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoeymarina/pseuds/zoeymarina
Summary: It is senior year of high school. Corrin just so happens to be the new student. She instantly befriends her roommate, Lucina, along with Lucina’s friends. This was pretty much expected. But she didn’t expect to meet her one true love. However, things aren't all fun and dandy for the rest of them.Marth has been crushing on his roommate and best friend, Link for a while, but it's suddenly gotten bigger, but Link and Zelda both have very strong feelings for each other but just haven't confessed. Peach on the other hand, is in love with Marth and just wishes he would stop focusing on Link and focus on her.Meanwhile, Lucina has a girlfriend one year older than her in collage, Palutena. Her and Palutena start to drift apart as they don't get to see each other too often anymore due to being busy. But Lucina starts to fall for someone else... her ex.Why can't love be easier?
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/Marth (Fire Emblem), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Lucina (Fire Emblem)/Palutena (Kid Icarus), Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Marth (Fire Emblem)/Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Roy
Kudos: 4





	1. 1- A New Beginning

Oh boy. Today is going to be quite busy. It's only morning, but god I already feel so overwhelmed. I just enrolled at a boarding school, and today I'm supposed to go. And the first day of school is tomorrow. I have to be there in a few hours, and I haven't even started packing yet.

"Corrin! Are you done yet?!"

"Yep, almost!" That was a lie, I'm not even close. 

I'm really dreading going to boarding school if you couldn't tell. But instead of getting up to pack, I just laid back down. And that's when my brother walked in.

"Hey! You ready to... go..?" My brother Ryoma looked around my room with a shocked expression. "You really don't want to go, do you?"

"Of course I don't. I have to live in a small room! With someone else! That doesn’t even sound the slightest bit appealing.” That’s right when I realized I wasn’t getting out of this.

And so I was off.

* * *

About 2 hours have passed and I have finally got up and packed my stuff. Just as I was walking out to my car, I was stopped.

“So... you're just gonna head out without saying goodbye?” I turn around to see my brother Takumi, along with Ryoma and my two sisters, Hinoka and Sakura.

“I’m really going to miss you guys.” I run up to my family and give them all hugs. 

I wave goodbye to all of them as I shut the door. 

_ Senior year at a new school, huh? This is gonna be quite the experience. _

* * *

After 3 hours of driving, I finally arrived. 

“S.S. Brothers Boarding School, supposedly the best high school in the area. Yeah we’ll see about that.”

I usually really like school. I like to learn new things and I actually find it fun at times. Crazy, right? But one problem that I’ve always had is that I never really knew anyone. So I already don’t know anyone at my old school, but at least I’m used to the place. Now it’s just an entirely new experience with entirely new people. But who knows, I may make some friends.

I walked into the school and to the left was the main office.

“Hey you!” I turn to my left to see a man sitting at his desk.

“Hey, are you new here?” He asked.

“Yeah. My name is Corrin Grey, I uh... just enrolled here.”

“Oh, well welcome to S.S. Brothers! I’m principal Sakurai.” He greeted me before going back on his computer. “Alrighty Miss Corrin, your dorm room issss... 215. And your roommate is... oh... it’s Lucina Lowell. Uh yeah, she’s a pretty nice young lady. I’m suurrre you two will get along. Alright, here’s your key, have a nice day!”

“You too sir!”

“Oh god...”

I leave the school building and make my way to the dorm building.  _ “Room two-fifteen... there it is!” _

I unlock the door and open it to see my room. It’s a bit larger than I imagined. There are two decent sized beds, one on one side of the room, and one on the other side. The bed to my right was raised higher with a desk under it and the one to my left was placed horizontally, and in between the beds was another desk. And to the left when I first walk in is the bathroom, which is also a bit better than I imagined.

I walk into the room and set my suitcase down against the wall. I look around at each bed, trying to decide which one I want. Until the door opened.

“Um hello? Is anybody here?” A girl with blue hair walks in, looking around for a bit, before making eye-contact with me. “Oh hey, you must be my new roommate!”

“Uhm yeah, uh-”

"No need to be shy. I’m Lucina, and you must be Corrin.”

“Yeah, well uh… nice to meet you.”

The girl, who seems to be Lucina, looks at me with a confused expression. “You’re very shy. You should speak up a bit more.”

“I’m sorry. I’m not that good at socializing I guess.”

“That’s fine. I hope we can become good friends!”

“Heh yeah me too!”

Our little conversation ended for a bit as we both kind of forgot what to say. We just look around for a bit. It’s hard to have a full on conversation with someone you just met two minutes ago. Especially with someone like me, who doesn’t talk much.

Lucina finally broke the awkward silence.

“I’ll take the bed on the right. You can have the other one. Is that fine? Or would you like the right?”

“That’s fine.”

“Sweet! Alright, we’ll do some more of this later, but how about we go on a bit of a tour now.”

We walked back to the school building for a tour of the school. It was pretty awkward, but a few conversations started, but didn’t really last.

“You seem pretty bored. Just know that I’m doing this to help you out so you don’t get lost on your first day. Well this is a pretty big school so you may get lost anyway. Anyway, what are your classes?”

“My first period is chemistry. Uh.. where is that?”

“Follow me.”

We started walking down a very long hallway. We must’ve turned ten times. There’s no way I’ll remember this.

“So… where are you from? You know, many students here come from all over the place.”

“I’m from Hoshido. Well, I’ve also lived in Nohr too. I went to school in Hoshido, but this year I decided to enroll here.”

“I’m glad you did. I can’t wait to introduce you to my friends tomorrow. Also, here’s your class. Is there anywhere else you’d like me to show you to?”

“Well yes, but I really don’t feel like it, I’ll figure it out sometime.”

“Good, because I’m already feeling sick being inside this building.”

* * *

It’s been a few hours now and I was getting ready for bed. I’ve never lived with anybody except my family, and I’ve never been to sleepovers, so this whole thing is gonna be a bit awkward. 

I walk over to my bed and sit down. I let my hair out of my ponytail and turned to see Lucina looking at me.

“I hope this doesn’t sound weird or anything, but you’re like, really pretty.”

“Oh uh… thanks!”

“No like, seriously. Your hair is nice, your eyes are unique, and uhm... your uh... you’ve got a pretty attractive body. I’m sure boys ...and girls will be all over you.”

“Umm thanks. I don’t usually get compliments so I have no idea what to say.” I said with a little giggle.

“By the way, this is all just coming from my opinion and my taste in women. But I have a girlfriend, so don’t get the idea that I’m hitting on you.”

“No no, it’s fine. I’m straight anyway.”

“Cool. I’m getting tired though, so uh... I’m going to bed. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight.” I reached over and turned my lamp off. It wasn’t long until I fell asleep.

* * *

I hear a loud noise. I roll over towards my desk. Oh, it’s just my alarm…

...Oh no, I’m gonna be late!

I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom. I put on a navy blue shirt, a black skirt, and a grey flannel jacket. I leave the bathroom and look over at Lucina, who was still sound asleep.

_ Should I wake her up? I mean, that would be kinda weird, and I don’t want her to yell at me. _

Just then, she wakes up. 

“What time is it?”

“Time to wake up, now get ready!”

After a while, we finally leave the dorm.

“So, Corrin, how do you feel about going here?”

“I- I don’t know. I don’t know anybody so uh… that’s going to be awkward.”

“It’s alright. I know we don’t have many classes together, but if you ever see me, you can just talk to me. Here, meet me at lunch and I’ll introduce you to my friends.”

We walk into the school building. That’s a lot of people.  _ Okay, don’t panic _ .

“This may look like hell, but trust me… uh yeah it is hell actually. But don’t be afraid of the crowds. It’s not…  _ that _ bad. I mean unless you have social anxiety or something.”

I just stood there. That’s when it hit her.

“Yeah… this may be hell for you. But hey, at least you know me!”

“Yeah. Also, I forgot where my class is.”

“Well my class is near yours so just follow me.” Just then, Lucina started walking really fast, like almost running.

“Wait! stop going so fast!”

“If you want to get there before the bell rings, you’re gonna have to run!” She was still walking really fast and dodging students like in the movies when spies dodge lasers .

I tried to catch up with her as best as I could, until someone accidentally bumped me from the side. That’s when I lost her. Well what do I do now?

This was so damn embarrassing. All these people could see me lost. I bet I looked so strange. 

So I started walking a certain direction so it looked like I knew where I was going. Luckily, the halls started clearing up so I could actually see. However, that also meant the bell was probably about to ring. I slowed down a bit because the halls weren’t as hectic, and looked around. 

I turned around and went the opposite direction. I started walking fast as I wanted to get there as soon as possible. I didn’t get too far when I felt myself bump into something. Or should I say,  _ someone _ ?

And next thing I knew, I was in their arms.

“Whoa there, ar-are you alright?” The person asked.

I looked up at them. It was a boy with bright red hair and blue eyes.

“Oh um… yeah I’m okay.” He looked down at me with a concerned frown, which quickly turned into a small smile. We were in a sort of dip position, which got a bit awkward after a while. 

I guess he soon realized that too as he lifted me back up.

“Oh I uh… I’m sorry about that.” He scratched the back of his head. With a slight pink tint on his face.

“So… where are you headed?”

“I have chemistry.”

“Oh cool. You seem kind of lost… you new here?”

“Yeah.”

“I could take you there.”

“Oh um… thanks, but shouldn’t you be going to your class?”

“Don’t worry about me. Come on, lets go.”

“Oh ok thanks!”

“No prob!”

We started walking the opposite direction. We made many twists turns that I’m sure I won’t remember.

“So how’d you get lost? Or… well that was kind of weird question.”

“Well, I was walking with my friend- or well roommate… I don’t know if we’re friends yet, and I got bumped and completely lost her.”

“Oh, sorry about that.”

“It’s fine, honestly kind of funny. Like something I’ve seen in a movie or something.”

He let out a small giggle. “Heh, yeah.”

After that, it got quiet. Kind of awkward, but I guess neither of us really knew what to say. I mean we just met. After what seemed like literally forever, we arrived at my class.

“It’s right there on your left.”

“Thank you so much!”

“No problem!” He gave me a slight smile, before turning to leave. I walked in class just as the bell rang. 

_ Damn, I never caught that boy’s name.  _


	2. 2- New ...Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so nobody gets confused, Link and Zelda are their Ocarina of Time incarnations

“...So, you met someone?” Asked Lucina.

“Yeah. I was trying to get to class, not even knowing where I was going, and next thing I knew, I was in someone’s arms. Well, that sounds weird. I bumped into him and-“

“Yeah, I get it.” Lucina cut Corrin off. “So like who was it?”

“I didn’t catch his name, but he has bright red hair and blue eyes.”

“Ohhh that might be one of my best friends, Roy. I mean, he’s the only person I know who has bright red hair like that. Here, I’ll introduce you to my friends.”

The two girls got their lunch and walked towards a table with 3 people already there, who waved at them. 

“Hey Luci!” Waved a blonde girl in pink.

“Sup guys! This is my new roommate… and friend, Corrin.”

“Hi Corrin!” Said a dirty-blonde girl in purple. Next to her was a boy in green. They both had pointed ears. Must be from Hyrule.

“Corrin, the one in pink is Peach, the other girl is Zelda, and the boy is Link.”

“Hey.”

“Anyway, y’all know where Marth and Roy are?” Asked Lucina.

No clue.” Answered Link.

“Luci! What’s up?!” Yelled a voice from behind her.

“Roy! Marth!”

Corrin turned around to see a boy who looked very similar to Lucina, and the boy who she ran into earlier.

“Oh hey… it’s you again! I’m Roy by the way.”

“I’m Corrin.”

Roy sat next to her as the other boy, who must be Marth, sat next to Link.

“So Corrin… how do you like it here so far? I- I mean it’s only been a few hours, but…”

“I like it a lot, I mean, I have Lucina I can talk to… and now you guys.”

"Good to hear." Roy gave a little smile before turning back to everyone else.

"Ugh, I see Ike is with his football friends over there." Marth looked over at the next table over.

Just as he said that, a tall blue-haired boy got up and walked to their table.

"Oh hey guys!" He's said.

"Oh Ike… we were just talking about you!" Said Peach.

The boy, who must be Ike, furrowed his brows at that statement. "Why?"

The rest of the group just looked at each other, and then looked back at him. "Oh that's not important."

Ike shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I was going to ask if we could all meet up after school?"

"Sure! Just as long as you don't bring… them…" Marth gestured towards Ike's table and the people there.

Ike nodded and went back to his table. 

"So what's so bad about them?" Asked Corrin.

"Nothing… other than the fact that they're lame slobs." Said Marth.

"They're not that bad. They're just annoying." Said Lucina.

"May I ask… exactly who are they?" Corrin asked.

"Ah yes, Richter, Shulk, and occasionally Mac. Okay so Ike used to hang out with us a lot. Until he became the star quarterback of the football team. He started hanging out with them and we really haven't heard much from him over the summer. Also, if you couldn't tell, we're kind of outcasts… except for maybe Marth, Zelda, and Peach. Maybe he's embarrassed by us or something, I don't know." Lucina explained. 

The bell rang just then and the group all got up to go to their next period.

As Corrin was walking, she heard footsteps running towards her. She turned around and saw none other than Roy, walking up to her.

"Hey, what class do you have next?" He asked.

"Umm, let me check." Corrin pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. "I have algebra next."

"Oh my god! Me too!"

"Well great! Because I have no idea how to get there."

Roy let out a small giggle. "Come on, just come with me."

The two started walking down the hallway. Of course like before, they didn't talk much considering that they've just met. The hallways were pretty loud anyways, so at least it wasn't complete awkward silence.

They arrived in class not too long after. The two decided to sit together in the back of the class. 

"So why are we sitting back here?" Asked Corrin.

"Are you kidding? Everyone knows the back is the best. You can get away with so much back here."

* * *

The day has ended. Lucina and Corrin were walking back to their dorm.

"So glad to get out of that hell." Lucina stated.

"What? School isn't that bad. I mean, it is seven to eight hours of work, but that's just as much as any job. It may be boring, but I wouldn't call it hell."

"Oh sweet Corrin. It's been one day. It may not seem that bad, but trust me, it gets worse. Not to be negative but-"

"Yo!" Lucina turned her head as she recognized the voice. It was Ike. He was sitting on a bench. Her and Corrin walked to him and sat down.

"I texted everyone to come here, but I guess they didn't get it. Because y'know, school internet sucks." Ike explained as he pulled out a small box out of his bag. "Anyway, want a cigarette?"

"Oh yeah, I'll take one." Ike handed Lucina a cigarette and got out a lighter.

Corrin sat there with a blank expression on her face as she watched the two smoke. "Umm… uhh…"

Ike turned over to her. "Oh, you want one?" He asked.

"Oh no, I'm good."

Soon after, Link and Zelda arrived.

"Oh hey guys!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Hey."

The hylians both sat by each other by the tree. 

"So… any sign of Peach, Marth and Roy?" Link asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Said Ike.

"They probably forgot abou-"

"Lucina! Ike! I thought you two were trying to quit!" Everyone's eyes widened. They could recognize that voice anywhere. Yes, it was Marth. A very angry Marth.

"I- Marth…"

"Hand it over."

Right there with him was Peach and Roy, who were just watching it go down.

"Get used to it Corrin. He's the mom friend." Roy said. "Don't worry though, it's all jokes."

Marth and Peach sat where Link and Zelda were while Roy sat next to Lucina and Corrin.

"So Ike… why did you have us meet you here?" Asked Marth.

“Well, I haven’t seen y’all all summer, so I decided to meet you guys here.”

“Ike, you live with Roy. If you want to catch up with what we’ve been up to, just ask him sometime. I don’t have time to tell you a whole autobiography of myself. I’ve got things to do.” Said Marth.

Corrin looked over at Marth with a confused expression. She then looked back.

“Marth, stop being so rude!” Zelda yelled. “We should all hang out sometime ...besides now of course, Especially since we’ve got a new friend. And also because we haven’t hung out with Ike in awhile. 

Marth turned his head to Zelda. “Like when? The only times we ever get to hang out is here in the courtyard and sometimes at lunch.”

Zelda impatiently waited for Marth to finish. “Well I was thinking we could go out to that new restaurant that just opened. Maybe Friday night if you all are free.”

“That’s a great idea Zel. I heard Sonic works there, so maybe he could give us a discount. I mean, he is our friend.” Said Roy.

Zelda laughed. “I doubt it. Anyway, no need to thank me for coming up with the idea.”

“Well this is gonna be fun. What do you think, Corrin?” Lucina said as her and Corrin got up to leave.

“Yep…”

“You sound so unsure. Come on, you know it’ll be fun. We’re your friends!”

* * *

“So what’s the problem?” Asked Lucina.

“Nothing.” Corrin said as she left the bathroom.

“Yeah right, you seem so unhappy about making new friends. If it's something we said, you can just say something.”

“Well um… I didn’t know you uh… smoked.”

“Don’t worry about it, it was just a one time thing. A few years ago, I got caught up with the wrong type of people and started smoking. I quit last year. Ike just gave me one and I didn’t feel like saying no, so I just took it. But yeah, we’re not bad like the people I used to hang out with. Now about Ike… yeah I don’t know where he got those from. But don’t worry about him, you probably won't see much of him anyway.”

“Okay. But I’m still not really close with you guys… besides you and possibly Roy.” Corrin said as she put her hair up.

“Oooh Roy. I’m glad to hear that you two are getting close. You’ve made a friend that... isn’t me! You’re doing just fine.”

“...yeah.”

“You’re gonna love it here ‘Rin.”

Corrin furrowed her eyebrows. “Rin?”

“Yeah, it’s your new nickname.”

“Oh cool.” Corrin layed down on her bed and turned off her lamp. 

“Goodnight ‘Rin.” Lucina said as she got into her bed and covered up.

_“...Rin huh? It’s got a nice ring to it.”_


End file.
